


The New Doctor

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [22]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted for the <i> ROLE REVERSAL</i> Theme:  Star Trek (2009), Pike/McCoy, Pike is McCoy's new chief medical officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Doctor

"Captain McCoy. This is your new CMO, Commander Pike."

McCoy looked at the new doctor the Ensign introduced him to. The doctor had maybe 10 years on him, he was slightly grey at the temples and had blue grey eyes that twinkled but looked like they missed nothing. 

"Dr Pike. I've heard good things about you," McCoy said, holding out his hand to shake Pike's. 

"Captain. It's an honour to be aboard Enterprise."

McCoy felt the tingle when the doctor grasped his hand and smiled. "There will be a briefing at 1800 in my ready room and you will meet the senior staff at that time."

"Captain, would it be possible to meet earlier so we can go through an any boundaries that aren't to be crossed unless in case of an emergency?"

"Yes, that might be a good idea," McCoy agreed. "How does 1400 sound?"

"1400 would be perfect."

"I'm supposed to be off duty, so can we meet in my quarters? Is that okay?" 

"That would be fine. Thank you sir."

McCoy watched as his new doctor walked away. No one would the wiser that the man who just walked away from him had been his lover for the last ten years.


End file.
